3 Small Words, One Big Meaning
by MissKitty58
Summary: Rose and the Doctor visit a beautiful planet for the weekend, until things take an unexpected twist. (Short) :)


"Where are we going, Doctor?" Rose innocently asked, her blonde hair framing her face in the most angelic way.

"Wherever you want- as long as it's not your mother's house..." he mumbled. Rose's laughter rang across the room, her beautiful smile lighting up the universe.

"Okay... lets go somewhere random, just put in random coordinates or something..." she giggled, all troubles seeming to float in the wind.

"Okay...?" the Doctor started, flashing her a smile. He ran his hand through his chestnut-brown hair and started fiddling with the buttons on the TARDIS console.

They ended up on a planet called Miniperilia. Rose thought it was absolutely gorgeous. The skies were a calming orange and the grass was a vibrant yellow. The grass seemed to dance under their feet in the wind. Rose gaped at the beauty, the Doctor finally breaking her from her trance by lacing his fingers through hers.

"Shall we?" he giggled, yanking Rose along behind him. He really did love her, he just was too afraid to tell her. And besides, it could never happen, they could never love each other, he is immortal, and she's human.

They continued their stroll until they crossed paths with a terrifying creature. The creature raised a glistening, embellished knife, and before the Doctor could do anything, it plunged into Rose's stomach.

Rose screamed, the metal of the blade thrusting into her stomach, throwing her onto the ground and arching her back as she stared into the eyes of her killer.

"Rose!" The Doctor screamed, bending down towards her, panic in his eyes. The creature watched intently. The alien was, quite possibly, the scariest thing either of them had ever seen. It had black, cold eyes and arms and legs sprouting everywhere along it's body. In its largest hand, it held the knife, still stained with Rose's blood. The Doctor was within feet of the alien. He had a choice- try to kill the alien and risk getting injured and not be able to help Rose? Or grab Rose and run to the TARDIS for medical care? The choice was obvious.

The Doctor shoved the alien out of the way, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The alien, not expecting such an attack, fell to the ground in a panic. While it scrambled to get up, the Doctor scooped Rose up and carried her to the TARDIS. He ran for what seemed like forever, his knees about ready to buckle under the heat. He couldn't give in, he needed to save Rose. They were nearing the TARDIS.

There was so much... blood. The Doctor's brown jacket was drenched in it. Rose whimpered as the Doctor forced his way into the TARDIS and darted for the medical bay.

"Rose..." He began, " It's all going to be alright, you hear me?" He didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Rose. Rose's head lolled back, blood staining her face. He found his way into the medical bay and laid Rose down on a white bed covered in plastic, and began scouring for medical supplies that would help her. All Rose could think about was the pain. It had felt like the worst pain imaginable multiplied by ten. She felt the warm sticky pool of blood expanding, soaking her clothes.

"Doctor..." she tried, colorful dots clouding her vision.

"Rose..." The Doctor walked over to her panicked. He didn't know what to say, so he thought he might as well show her. He grabbed her cheek and kissed her straight on the lips, in fear of the inevitable. He threw all the burning passion he had into that kiss, and pulled away, gasping for air. Rose smiled and held his cheek, tears streaming down her face.

"I... I love you Doctor..." she strained, a sad smile etched onto her beautiful face.

Suddenly, she felt as if something was washing over her in waves, sleepiness maybe? No- it wasn't sleepiness, something much stronger, trying to pull her under. She tried to fight it for as long as she could, and eventually the was washed over with waves of darkness, held under.

"Rose," the Doctor faltered, tears straining his voice, "Tell me you're okay... "

The Doctor stared at her beautiful, absent face, tears interfering with his vision. He clutched her hand and began to sob, on the verge of hysterics. She was dead. His Rose, his everything. He laid his head down on her chest, hoping for a heartbeat. Nothing. She was gone. He had let her die. If only, they didn't come here. What if he went somewhere else instead... Would she be okay? He took in deep, heavy breaths, and gave in.

The fury of a Timelord, never to be unleashed again- was raining down upon him. He recklessly tore apart the room, punching holes through the walls, screaming at each and every god he didn't believe in, and unleashed all the pain. All the pain for the past 900 years, all bottled up inside him, was finally set free. He stayed by Rose's body for what seemed like forever, completely out of control. He felt so... helpless. His Rose was dead, and she died a terrible death. She didn't die a valiant death in war like they were told- instead she was stabbed?! This is how the universe repays him? He had spent 900 years constantly saving it- and not even as much as a simple thank you? Instead his Rose had to die? He didn't think he could still do it, save the universe constantly. With all this weight on his shoulders, and no Rose to help him- he was going to turn into a monster! Rose saved his life, he was born in fire, and love was what made him finally stop burning. Now that flame was back- and stronger than ever. There was nobody left in the universe for him, and at that moment, he truly was the loneliest man in the world.


End file.
